Scooby-Doo
|-|Scooby-Doo= |-|Puppy Scooby-Doo= |-|Mega Scooby= |-|Yellow Lantern Scooby= Summary Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is the Great Dane mascot of Mystery Inc., and pet and best friend of Shaggy Rogers. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy share several personality traits, mostly being scared easily, but their friends (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Fred Jones) encourage them to go after the costumed villains usually with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or as shown in later versions of the cartoons Scooby's dog tag), though occasionally appealing to Scooby-Doo inherent loyalty and courage to take a more heroic stance. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-A Name: Scoobert "Scooby" Doo Origin: Scooby-Doo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Decendent of the Anunnaki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Can speak with other animals, Body Control (He can also morph his body to mimic any and all monsters he has encountered), Great acrobat, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Cloth Manipulation, His singing is so bad that it can stunt and hurt enemies | All base form abilities, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification (Strength, speed and intelligence), Transformation (Can turn into a giant robot), Shapeshifting, Forcefield, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Size Manipulation, Time Travel | All base form abilities, Reality Warping, Creation, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level+ (Fought the Black Samurai, who can summon lightnings) | Large Building level (Some of the Super Scooby Snacks can greatly increase his strength) | Multi-City Block level (Is a Yellow Lantern, which should make him comparable to the members of the Justice League, which include the Flash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (His speed is comparable to that of a lightning) | FTL (Super Scooby Snacks can increase his speed to a poin in which he can travel through time by running) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: Supehuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: Building level+ (Fought the Black Samurai, who can summon lightnings) | Large Building level (Some of the Super Scooby Snacks can greatly increase his durability) | Multi-City Block level (Is a Yellow Lantern, which should make him comparable to the members of the Justice League, which include the Flash) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee | Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: The Sword of Fate, Tome of Doom | Super Scooby Snacks | Yellow Lantern Ring Intelligence: Genius (Shown to have scientific knowledge and to be good at solving puzzles; Can use Super Scooby Snacks to increase his intelligence even more) Weaknesses: Is a coward Keys: Base | Super Scooby Snacks | Yellow Lantern Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Samurais Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:LEGO